


Druga Szansa

by LoviNek



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In polish!<br/>Loki zostaje ranny w trakcie walki z Avengersami. Bohaterowie znajdują go pod gruzami i zabierają ze sobą. Gdy Trikster się budzi, okazuje się, że stracił pamięć. Avengersi postanawiają się nim zaopiekować. Thor jest zadowolony, gdyż odzyskał swojego brata. Steve również chce, by Loki miał szansę wyjśc na prostą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In polish only.  
> Przykro mi, ale jak już się nauczę języka, to może napiszę to po ang. A na razie zapraszam^^

Uderzył głową o ścianę, a przed oczami nagle zrobiło mu się ciemno. Padł na kolana, podparł się rękami przed sobą i zwymiotował. Osunął się na podłogę i ostatkiem sił odsunął od własnych wymiocin, po czym jęknął, gdy znów zaczęły nim targać torsje. W tej samej chwili budynkiem zatrząsł gwałtowny wybuch, kątek oka zdążył zobaczyć pękający nad nim sufit, po czym został pogrzebany pod kilogramami gruzu, niezdolny nawet się poruszyć. Ostatnie, co dotarło do jego mózgu, to przygniatający go ciężar, ból całego ciała i ciepła ciecz, najprawdopodobniej jego własna krew, która zbierała się wokół niego. Później już tylko rozkoszna ciemność.

*Dzień wcześniej*

\- Nie zabolałoby, jak choć raz byście pomyśleli, a nie atakowali na oślep. Ale widać, herosów na myślenie już nie stać, co nie Stark?  
Kolejne pociski poszybowały w jego stronę, ale on pojawiał się i znikał, nim jakiś w niego trafił, śmiał się przy tym cały czas, co strasznie irytowało Tony'ego.  
\- Jakbyś walczył uczciwie, to byś inaczej mówił! – tym razem Iron-man zawisł w powietrzu, przypatrując się postaci w rogatym hełmie pod nim. – Ja będę się śmiał najgłośniej, gdy już cię dorwiemy, słońce!  
\- Fajnie się bawimy, ale to się już zaczyna robić nudne…  
\- Porzucasz piaskownice, gdy inni nie chcą bawić się tak, jak ty chcesz? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Loki!  
\- Sugerujesz, że uciekam?  
Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko pod maską, widząc zbliżającego się do boga kłamstw Kapitana Amerykę. Teraz wystarczyło go tylko zająć.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Nazwiesz to taktycznym odwrotem, ale prawda jest inna. Podwijasz ogon i już cię nie widać!  
\- O, co za pokaz odwagi! Wisisz sobie nade mną, w miarę bezpieczny, strzelasz do mnie i niby to ja zachowuje się jak tchórz?  
\- Teraz, Kapitanie! – Stark syknął cicho do mikrofonu, umieszczonego w swoim kombinezonie. Steve kiwnął głową, zamachnął się i rzucił swoją tarczą w Loki'ego, celując w tył jego głowy, nieosłonięty hełmem.  
W ostatniej sekundzie bóg uchylił się, tarcza z hukiem wbiła się w mur, a on odwrócił się wolno z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Po chwili Steve uciekał przed gigantycznym wężem, który chciał mu odgryźć głowę, niezdolny bronić się bez swojej tarczy.  
\- I kto tu zachowuje się jak tchórz? – nordycki bóg przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Iron-man'a, po czym zasalutował mu. – Do zobaczenia następnym razem, Stark!  
Kłamca rozpłynął się w zielonej mgle, tak samo jak jego wąż i setka potworów, z którymi Avengersi próbowali sobie poradzić. Tony wylądował obok dyszącego Kapitana, który starał się wyciągnąć z muru swoją tarczę. Dopiero we dwoje sobie z tym poradzili. Bez słowa ruszyli do reszty drużyny, a później do domu, chcąc już tylko położyć się i spać.

\- Mam krew na tarczy… - Steve wpatrywał się w odwód swej tarczy z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy.  
\- Nie przesadzaj! Znowu będziesz plótł o tej swojej głupiej…  
\- Nie było jej, póki nie zaatakowałem Loki'ego.  
Tony wpatrywał się w Kapitana okrągłymi oczami znad swojego kubka kawy. Reszta obecnych w kuchni aktualnie robiła to samo.  
\- Udało nam się zranić tego skur…, ekhm…, go, nawet o tym nie wiedząc? – Clint rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Thorowi, który nigdy nie pochwalał obrażania swego brata, nieważne jakby ten był zły.  
\- To i tak za mało. – bóg piorunów pokręcił głową i westchnął. – Mój brat ma swoją magię i już niedługo będzie znów coś knuł.  
\- Może go poszukamy? – zaproponował Tony po chwili ciszy. – Lepiej teraz, gdy prawdopodobnie jest ranny.  
O dziwo, wszyscy bez zbędnego gadania zgodzili się na ten pomysł.

Nie spodziewał się, że to potoczy się tak szybko. Uderzenie tarczą, które niby ominął, co częściowo było tylko iluzją, było zbyt silne. Plątały mu się myśli, dłonie drżały, a obraz zamazywał się, gdy zbyt długo wpatrywał się w jeden punkt. Nie mógł się nawet dostatecznie skupić, by rzucić na siebie jakieś zaklęcie leczące. Zdjął hełm, odrzucił go w kąt pomieszczenia, w którym postanowił chwilę odpocząć i przyłożył dłoń do rany z tyłu głowy. Krew zlepiła jego czarne włosy i ściekała wolno za kołnierz. Pojawiły się również nudności. Było źle…  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu siedział w bezruchu pod ścianą, ale słońce zdążyło już zajść. Gdy ktoś wywarzył drzwi do pomieszczenia obok, jego mięśnie na początku nie chciały reagować. Przygryzając wargę wstał i wolno ruszył w stronę okna, podpierając się ściany. Zdążył zrobić jednak tylko trzy kroki, gdy ściana wybuchła, a on sam poleciał na przeciwległą powierzchnię pionową. Kilka minut później budynek zawalił się.

**

\- Jest tutaj! Pomóżcie mi go odkopać!  
Pierwszy przy nim był Thor, który od razu zaczął odwalać większe kamienie dzięki swojej boskiej sile. Kapitan Ameryka również pomagał i po kilkunastu długich minutach odkryli w końcu ciało Loki'ego.  
\- Bracie…  
\- Jest nieprzytomny i ciężko ranny. – Tony szybko odsunął boga, nim ten rzucił się na kolana obok Loki'ego. – Musimy go stąd zabrać, inaczej będzie po nim.  
\- Trzeba zawiadomić TARCZE, o tym, że złapaliśmy jednego z poszukiwanych złoczyńców! – Natasza pojawiła się obok Steva, a zaraz za nią stał Clint z łukiem w pogotowiu, w razie co.  
\- Jeżeli teraz oddamy go w ręce TARCZY, prawdopodobnie wszystkie nasze problemy z nim się skończą. Wątpię jednak, byśmy go kiedykolwiek zobaczyli jeszcze żywego…  
\- Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek zabił mojego brata!!  
\- Zabierzmy go na razie do nas. Bruce się nim zajmie, gdy dojdzie do siebie.  
Za plecami Thora Hulk ryknął głośno i ruszył przed siebie, depcząc i rozwalając co większe kawałki budynku. Reszta Avengersów ruszyła do wieży z nieprzytomnym Loki'm w rękach boga piorunów.

Pierwsze, co dotarło do jego mózgu, gdy zaczynał odzyskiwać przytomność, to dziwny, pikający dźwięk gdzieś po jego lewej stronie. Z wysiłkiem, jakby otwarcie oczu nie było najprostszą rzeczą pod słońcem, uniósł powieki i spojrzał w stronę tego dziwnego dźwięku. Musiał przekręcić głowę, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się temu „czemuś", co przypominało mu trochę telewizor. Nawet ten ruch sprawił mu trudność i ból. Jęknął cicho, ale skupił się jednak i zaczął zastanawiać, co znaczy ta skacząca na ekranie linia i te dziwne cyfry. Nie zauważył nawet, że po jego prawej stronie ktoś jest.  
Ktoś, a raczej Thor, drzemał na krześle obok łóżka brata. Obudził się jednak, gdy Loki zaczął poruszać się w łóżku. Przetarł oczy dłonią, chcąc pozbyć się resztek snu, po czym zerwał na równe nogi, widząc, że jego brat otworzył oczy.  
\- Bogowie, jak dobrze!!! – blondyn dopadł do łóżka i złapał bruneta za dłoń. Ten spojrzał na niego z grymasem bólu na twarzy i wielkimi ze strachu oczami. – Spokojnie, bracie. Nikt nie zrobi ci tutaj na razie krzywdy, dopóki całkowicie nie wyzdrowiejesz. Już ja o to zadbam!  
Strach powoli zaczął znikać z twarzy Loki'ego, a zastąpiło je niedowierzanie i dezorientacja. Bóg kłamstwa rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pokoju, ale po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do Thora, otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je ponownie, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To zaniepokoiło blondyna.  
\- Bracie, czy coś nie tak? Boli cię coś? Może powinienem kogoś wezwać?  
\- Bracie? Ja nie jestem…  
-Mógłbyś z tym już przestać, bracie!!! – zdenerwował się Thor. – Nie łączy nas krew, ale nadal jesteś dla mnie bratem i tak już pozostanie!!  
\- Jestem twoim bratem? – delikatny uśmiech wystąpił na usta bruneta, jakby ten niedowierzał w to, co przed chwilą słyszał. Zaraz jednak zmrużył oczy i lekko przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się twarzy blondyna.  
\- Coś nie tak? – Thor poruszył się niespokojnie pod tym bacznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Kim jesteś, bracie?  
Thor otworzył szeroko usta, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jak niby miał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Przecież Loki doskonale wiedział, kim Thor jest.  
\- To ja, Thor. – zaczął wolno bóg, przypatrując się brunetowi. – Razem wychowywaliśmy się w Asgardzie, razem walczyliśmy. Twoje pytanie jest nie na miejscu, Loki.  
\- Loki? To moje imię? Dziwne imię…  
\- Loki, ty… - Thor przełknął głośno ślinę i położył rękę na ramieniu brata. Ten nie odepchnął go, tylko uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Trybiki w mózgu boga w końcu zaskoczyły na odpowiednie miejsca. – Ty nic nie pamiętasz, prawda? Nie wiesz, kim jestem. Nie wiesz, kim ty jesteś. Loki, powiedz coś!  
\- Nie muszę pamiętać… - uśmiech bruneta stał się jeszcze szerszy. – W końcu mam brata, który się mną opiekuje. Pomożesz mi sobie wszystko przypomnieć, prawda?  
Thor nie odpowiedział. Nie potrafił sformułować nawet prostego zdania. Wpatrywał się tylko w pełne nadziei i ufności zielone oczy Loki'ego, zdolny jedynie kiwnąć głową. Loki złapał go za dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko, po czym westchnął i zamknął oczy. Już po chwili spał, nadal trzymając brata za rękę, a Thor zastanawiał się, czy to ma być druga szansa dla niego, by znów mógł być z Loki'm, czy może kara. Nie znał jednak jeszcze na to odpowiedzi.

\- Amnezja. Loki nie pamięta nic a nic. Zachowuje się jak ciekawskie dziecko. Chce wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim. Podczas badań pytał mnie o wszystko, co robiłem. Chłonie wiedzę jak gąbka.  
Bruce ściągnął okulary i przetarł szkła rękawek koszuli, po czym włożył je z powrotem na nos. Reszta Avengersów wpatrywała się w niego niepewnie, poza Thorem, który siedział w swoim pokoju razem z Lokim. Żadne z nich nie chciało przyznać, że tak naprawdę boją się spać pod tym samym dachem z ich wrogiem. Co z tego, że nic nie pamięta! W końcu jest bogiem kłamstw! Równie dobrze może wszystko udawać! Po kilku minutach ciszy właśnie te wątpliwości wyrzucił z siebie Clint.  
\- Cóż, jeżeli to jest prawda, to Loki jest wspaniałym aktorem. – Banner westchnął ponownie. – Gdy tylko wszedłem, by go zbadać, złapał Thora za rękę i nie chciał go puścić do samego końca badań. Poza tym wpatrywał się w niego, jak prawdziwy młodszy braciszek: z szacunkiem, miłością, zachwytem i podziwem dla niego. A przecież każdy z nas wie, jak Loki nienawidził Thora. A teraz po prostu siedzi sobie z nim, zapatrzony w swojego wielkiego brata i ani myśli się z nim rozstawać.  
\- Czyli powrót marnotrawnego brata. – sarknął Tony, popijając swoje drinka. – Może jeszcze mamy wyprawić z tej okazji wielką ucztę?  
\- Ucztę? Z jakiej okazji mamy dziś ucztę?  
Thor wszedł raźnym krokiem do salonu i stanął przy kanapie, na której siedzieli Steve i Bruce. Oparł ręce na biodrach i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Po chwili zza niego wychyliła się czarnowłosa głowa. Loki rozejrzał się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, po czym przysunął się do blondyna i złapał go za krawędź koszuli, jakby nie chciał, by ten gdzieś poszedł bez niego.  
\- Zastanawialiśmy się tylko wspólnie, czy aby nie jesteście głodni. – Steve uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, chociaż uważnie przyglądał się brunetowi. – Właśnie miałem zacząć przygotowywać kolacje. Ma ktoś jakieś specjalne życzenia?  
\- Może pieczone ciele? – zaproponował Stark, ale zaraz ucichł pod złym spojrzeniem Kapitana.  
\- Pomogę ci, przyjacielu. – Thor położył masywną dłoń na ramieniu super żołnierza. – Jestem głodny jak wilk, a mój brat zapewne również.  
Loki tylko otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je i nieśmiało kiwnął głową, wpatrując się cały czas w swoje buty. Steve uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym cała trójka ruszyła w stronę kuchni.  
\- Widzicie? – spytał Bruce, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. – To jakby nie ta sama osoba.  
\- Równie dobrze może jak na razie udawać. Musimy go obserwować. Jeżeli tylko coś nie będzie grało, TARCZA wkracza do akcji i go zabiera. – Natasza złapała za swój telefon i wybrała jakiś numer, po czym oddaliła się od nich, by porozmawiać w spokoju, najprawdopodobniej z Fury'm.  
\- Myślisz, że skoro jest taki ciekawski, to mógłbym zainteresować go nauką? – Tony spojrzał na Bannera z lekko uniesionymi brwiami. – W końcu ta jego magia to musi być jakaś ściema. Może się czegoś dowiem.  
\- To jest możliwe. – zgodził się doktor, po czym pokręcił głową. – A jego magia jest prawdziwa!  
\- Możecie znowu nie zaczynać tej głupiej gadki? – wtrącił się Clint, zanim Stark zdążył odpowiedzieć. – To już się robi nużące.  
\- Fury zgodził się, by Loki na razie został u nas. – Czarna Wdowa wróciła do trójki mężczyzn i spojrzała na nich. – Znowu się o coś głupiego pokłóciliście?  
Odpowiedziało jej prychnięcie ze strony Tony'ego, uśmiech od Bruca i westchnięcie Bartona. Żaden inny komentarz nie był jej potrzebny.

Steve'a wcale nie zdziwiło, że Thor siedział bezczynnie na krześle i przyglądał się, gdy on przyrządzał kolację. Asgardczyk zawsze był nieporadny w kuchni. Lepiej, by siedział z boku, niż znów pokaleczył się czymś ostrym. Za to w pełne osłupienie wprawił go Loki. Brunet przez chwilę siedział grzecznie przy bracie, po czym, gdy Steve odsunął się, by wziąć coś z szafki, złapał za nóż i z zadziwiającą zręcznością pokroił wszystkie warzywa. Gdy skończył, spojrzał na Rogersa z szerokim uśmiechem, zadowolony, że mógł pomóc. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Steve i tak widział, że nadal chciał coś robić. Uległ tym zielonym oczom i już po kilku minutach obaj stali przy kuchence i zawzięcie mieszali w garnkach.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować.  
\- W Asgardzie nigdy nie musieliśmy wchodzić do kuchni. – odezwał się bóg piorunów, gdy Loki nie odpowiedział, tylko spuścił głowę i zaczerwienił się. – Ale mój brat zawsze lubił alchemię. Wielokrotnie przyłapywałem go w pustych komnatach z kotłami i różnymi rzeczami, które w nich gotował.  
\- Alchemia? Przyrządzanie różnych mikstur i trucizn? – Steve spojrzał na blondyna z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju.  
Kapitan wrócił spojrzeniem na boga kłamstwa, który zawzięcie szukał czegoś wśród przypraw. Otwierał każdą buteleczkę, woreczek, wąchał, po czym odkładał na miejsce, sięgając po coś innego. W końcu wrócił do kuchenki z kilkoma przyprawami w rękach i zaczął je wsypywać do garnków, według własnego uznania. Steve już chciał go powstrzymać, ale zatrzymało go pełne skupienia spojrzenie Loki'ego. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że równie dobrze może poczekać na końcowy efekt i, w razie czego, przygotować coś innego. Już po kilku minutach brunet wymieszał zawartość garnków po raz ostatni i sięgnął po łyżkę. Spróbował i uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając wyczekującą na Rogersa. Ten, mimo wątpliwości, wziął łyżkę i również spróbował. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się z otwartymi ustami w boga, po czym przełknął ślinę i odłożył łyżkę.  
\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś?  
\- Ja… Szukałem najlepszej mieszanki aromatów. Coś nie tak?  
\- Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Steve, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jest wyśmienite. Powinniśmy chyba zawołać resztę. JARVIS, zajmij się tym, dobrze?  
\- Tak, proszę pana.  
Loki rozejrzał się niepewnie, gdy komputer przemówił, ale zaraz przestał się tym przejmować, gdy Steve zaczął rozkładać talerze i półmiski z jedzeniem na stole. Tym razem Thor również im pomógł i już po chwili we trójkę siedzieli przy zastawionym stole i nakładali jedzenie na własne talerze. Kilka minut później Bruce wszedł do kuchni i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Usiadł obok Thora, który wręcz pochłaniał jedzenie, jakby nie jadł z tydzień. Zaraz po nim dołączyła reszta Avengersów.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy ta zapiekanka ci nie wyszła taka dobra, Steve. – Banner uśmiechnął się szeroko, pakując do ust kolejny kęs. – Co zmieniłeś w przepisie?  
\- Ja? Nic. Loki wszystko przyprawiał. To jego zasługa.  
Brzdęknęły sztućce. Trzy głowy odwróciły się w stronę boga kłamstwa, który wolno przeżuwał swoje jedzenie, z niedowierzaniem i jakby strachem, wypisanym na twarzach. Bruce uśmiechnął się do bruneta, nie przejmując się wcale resztą kolegów w drużyny.  
\- Loki przygotowywał jedzenie? – spytał Clint, wpatrując się w swój talerz, jakby zaraz z jedzenia miało coś wyskoczyć i go pożreć. – I ty mu pozwoliłeś, Kapitanie?  
\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi…  
\- Jakoś nie mam zamiaru jeść czegoś, co może mi później zaszkodzić. – Stark odsunął od siebie talerz z wyraźną niechęcią. – Nie wiadomo, co on tutaj nawrzucał. W najlepszym razie, spędzimy kilkanaście godzin, klęcząc przed białym bożkiem w ubikacji.  
\- To nie było miłe, Tony. – Steve spojrzał spod byka na mężczyznę. – Mogę ci zagwarantować, że nic takiego się nie stanie.  
\- Cóż, bardziej ten mały żarcik pewnie byłby bardzo w jego stylu po tym, jak wpuściliśmy go do środka. – Natasza przerzucała jedzenie z jednego końca talerza na drugi, jakby czegoś szukała.  
-A może po prostu wszyscy zamienimy się w bezwolne marionetki? Bo wytrucie nas byłoby trochę nie w jego stylu…  
Loki wstał gwałtownie, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc własne krzesło, zanim upadło na ziemię, wziął talerz, który był prawie pełny, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kuchni, ani razu nie spoglądając na nikogo. Nastała niezręczna cisza, przerywana tylko mlaskaniem Thora, który zdawał się nie zauważyć całej sytuacji.  
\- Zadowoleni jesteście z siebie?  
Steve powiódł wzrokiem po trójce Avengersów, którzy jakby skulili się i spuścili głowy, po czym złapał własnym talerz i ruszył za bogiem, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Stark westchnął, po czym przysunął do siebie talerz i po chwili wahania zaczął jeść. Natasza i Clint zrobili to samo.  
\- Nie to, żebym marudził, ale samo zjedzenie kolacji nie poprawi mu nastroju. – Bruce spojrzał kątek oka na trójkę jedzących w ciszy bohaterów.  
\- Wcale nie robię tego, żeby poprawić komukolwiek humor. Po prostu jestem głodny! – prychnął Tony z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Cóż, to była pierwsza tak niezręczna kolacja, odkąd tu jestem. – Thor odłożył sztućce obok talerza, oparł się wygodnie i uśmiechnął radośnie. – Oczekuję, że to się już nie powtórzy, przyjaciele.  
Dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy boga nie zmienił się nawet o jotę, co sprawiło, że po plecach reszty Avengersów przeszły mrówki. Niby im nie groził, ale coś im mówiło, że lepiej nie próbować zadzierać z jego młodszym bratem. Thor może i jest herosem, ale gdy w końcu odzyskał brata, nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek mu coś zrobił. Nawet, jeżeli miałby wystąpić przeciwko swojej drużynie i przyjaciołom.

 

\- Szukałem cię.  
Loki odwrócił się gwałtownie i zaczął kaszleć, gdy kawałek mięsa wpadł nie w tę dziurę, gdzie trzeba. Steve klepnął go mocno w plecy, a bóg mógł w końcu odetchnąć. Uśmiechnął się do Kapitana i zrobił miejsce na ławeczce, by mężczyzna mógł usiąść obok niego. Rogers zrobił to z chęcią i przez chwilę obaj jedli w ciszy, rozglądając się po ogrodzie i wpatrując w białe chmury na niebie.  
\- Wiesz… oni wcale nie chcieli być niegrzeczni. Po prostu ty…  
\- Jestem tym złym, prawda? – przerwał mu Loki, przypatrując się ptakom, które chlapały się w małej fontannie kilka kroków od nich. – Thor mi opowiedział.  
\- Nie da się ukryć, że sprawiłeś nam sporo kłopotów. – przyznał Steve, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ale nie musisz się na razie tym przejmować. W końcu nic nie pamiętasz… prawda?  
Loki uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi i wrócił do swojego dania. Znów zapanowała między nimi cisza, lecz żaden z nich jakoś nie chciał jej przerywać. Steve jednak nie czuł się w porządku, milcząc w obecności bruneta, więc po kilku minutach jedzenia w ciszy, musiał się odezwać.  
\- Cieszę się, że Bruce wypuścił cię w końcu z łóżka. Tydzień leżenia, to w końcu bardzo długo.  
\- Nie nudziłem się. – Loki uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. – Thor cały czas był ze mną i nie pozwalał mi się nudzić. Czasami był wręcz…  
\- Męczący? - wszedł mu w słowo żołnierz. – Wiem, o czym mówisz. Thor jest bardzo męczący na dłuższą metę. Wszystko przez ten jego ciągły entuzjazm. – zaraz jednak pokręcił głową, wyraźnie poruszony. – Znaczy, wcale nie miałem zamiaru obrażać Thora. On jest moim przyjacielem, po prostu…  
\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, panie Rogers. Doskonale rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.  
\- Mów mi Steve.  
Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczerze. Był to uśmiech, który sięgał aż do jego oczu i sprawiał, że bóg wydawał się o kilka lat młodszy. A może to ta surowa i złośliwa mina dodawała mu lat, gdy z nim walczyli? Teraz naprawdę wyglądał jak młodszy brat wiecznie lśniącego boga piorunów.  
Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od zielonych oczu bruneta. W tej chwili chciał mieć swój szkicownik w ręce i kilkanaście minut, by móc uchwycić ich wyraz: radosny, troszkę zagubiony, ale jednocześnie pełen melancholii. Dopiero, gdy Trikster odwrócił głowę, zorientował się, że przez te kilka sekund nie robił nic, tylko wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.  
\- Jeżeli już będę znów zły, to co zrobicie? – bóg odezwał się dopiero po chwili ciszy, w czasie, której blondyn zastanawiał się, jak mógł po prostu się na niego zagapić oraz jednocześnie próbując zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego oczu, w które się wcześniej wpatrywał. – Zabijecie mnie? Uwięzicie?  
Rogers spojrzał na bruneta, który grzebał widelcem w warzywach. Sam nie wiedział, co miałby odpowiedzieć. Gdyby nie ta amnezja, TARCZA już dawno zajęłaby się Kłamcą. Jeżeli niedługo Loki odzyska wspomnienia, wszystko potoczy się bardzo szybko i boga już wśród wolnych nie będzie. Nie wolno się przywiązywać! W końcu to nadal złoczyńca! Cóż, łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić…  
\- Pewnie uwięzimy. – odezwał się w końcu Kapitan, wpatrując się w jeden punkt przed sobą. – Teraz też jesteś tak jakby uwięziony. Nie wolno ci opuszczać wieży bez eskorty i wyraźnego argumentu oraz pozwolenia. Rozumiesz?  
\- I tak bym nie miał, co robić na zewnątrz. Ludzie pewnie wiedzą, jak wyglądam. Wielu chciałoby się zemścić…  
Steve nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Wybawił go jednak Thor, który wpadł do ogrodu i raźnym krokiem szedł w ich stronę. Loki natychmiast rozpromienił się na jego widok, co nie uszło uwadze Kapitana. Przeciwnie. Znów nie potrafił oderwać oczu od młodszego boga.  
\- Chodźmy bracie do siłowni. Po tak wspaniałym posiłku przyda się trochę ćwiczeń.  
Steve rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na talerz Kłamcy, który był prawie tak samo pełny, jak w chwili, gdy brunet opuszczał kuchnię. Loki kiwnął tylko głową, nie przejmując się więcej jedzeniem. Rogers odebrał od niego talerz i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Idźcie. Dołączę do was, jak wszystko sprzątnę.  
Twarz Loki'ego znów rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Thor wydawał się mniej uszczęśliwiony tą propozycją, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Po chwili bracia oddalili się, a Steve został sam z dwoma talerzami. Dokończył w ciszy swój posiłek, po czym ruszył wolno do kuchni, niepewny, co tam zastanie. Przy kuchennym stole siedział Bruce z gazetą w rękach i kubkiem herbaty. Wszystkie talerze były pozmywane i na swoich miejscach.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z Loki'm?  
Steve spojrzał kątek oka na doktora, który nawet na chwilę nie odrywał wzroku od jakiegoś artykułu.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. – żołnierz sprzątnął dwa ostatnie talerze i westchnął. – On wie, że jest tym złym. Thor mu o wszystkim opowiedział.  
\- I?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że on nie chce znów się taki stać. – blondyn przejechał dłonią po włosach i karku. – Jest taki… niewinny teraz i szczęśliwy. Poza tym wpatruje się w Thora jak w obrazek. Chyba on nie chce znów tego stracić. Znów być sam…  
\- Steve… - Banner odłożył gazetę i spojrzał uważnie na przyjaciela. – On jest złoczyńcą, wiesz o tym. Gdy jego wspomnienia powrócą, TARCZA będzie chciała wydusić z niego wszystkie informacje. Nie możesz się do niego przywiązać…  
\- Wiem o tym doskonale. – Rogers przerwał mu, po czym westchnął cicho. – Ale… dopiero teraz zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Thor zawsze bronił Loki'ego, nieważne, co złego by uczynił. Ta więź między nimi…  
\- Rozumiem to, ale Loki to Loki. Teraz może być niegroźny, ale kiedy odzyska pamięć, może chcieć nas wszystkich zabić. A będąc pod tym samym dachem, będzie miał ku temu najlepszą sposobność. Nie możesz się przywiązać…  
\- To nie jest jakiś pies, czy kot, którego znalazłem na ulicy i będę musiał oddać prawowitemu właścicielowi!! – krzyknął Steve, a Bruce aż oniemiał. – To jest człowiek, ktoś, to popełnia błędy i może je naprawić! Więc z łaski swojej, nie oceniaj go w tej chwili, bo tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiesz!!  
\- Steve…  
Blondyn opanował się nagle. Co w niego wstąpiło? On się tak nie zachowywał. Ale po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego inny tacy są? Czyżby nienawiść tak bardzo ich zaślepiała?  
\- Przepraszam, Bruce, ale takie jest moje zdanie. Loki teraz, a Loki sprzed kilku tygodni to dwie inne osoby. Więc dajmy szansę temu, co jest teraz, zanim wszyscy odwrócimy się plecami od niego, udowadniając tym samym, że nie ma dla niego przyszłości po naszej stronie. W tej chwili Loki dostał drugą szansę dla siebie, dla Thora. Dostał drugą szansę, by poprawić swoje życie. Mamy to zepsuć tylko dlatego, że nie wierzymy, iż on potrafi się zmienić?  
\- Poruszająca mowa, Steve…  
Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi, w których stała reszta Avengersów, pomijając Thora, który najprawdopodobniej był ze swoim bratem. Żołnierz zaczerwienił się i chrząknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. Nie miał zamiaru namawiać innych do swojego zdania, zmuszać ich do czegokolwiek. Samo tak wyszło, pod wpływem złości i tej krótkiej rozmowy sam na sam z Kłamcą. Natasza wolno podeszła do Kapitana i po raz pierwszy, odkąd Steve ją znał, uśmiechnęła się do niego. Natychmiast go to uspokoiło, co było dziwne, bo zazwyczaj uśmiech Nataszy nie oznaczał nic dobrego.  
\- Chcesz, żebyśmy traktowali go tak, jak całkiem obcą osobę? – uściślił Tony, opierając się o ścianę i spoglądając na blondyna z uniesionymi brwiami. – Zapomnieć, ile ran nam zadał, ile blizn nam zostawił, ile razy prawie nas zabił? To… gdzie ta kamera, do której mam się uśmiechnąć i pomachać?  
\- W życiu…- dobiegł ich cichy głos Clinta. Mężczyzna wolno kręcił głową, zaciskając dłoń na koszulce w okolicy serca. – Wiem Steve, dlaczego to mówisz. Potrafię to zrozumieć. Ale ja nie mogę tak po prostu zapomnieć.  
\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli każde z nas będzie po prostu neutralne w stosunku do Trikstera. – Czarna Wdowa powiodła wzrokiem po reszcie drużyny. – Nie musimy się z nim od razu zaprzyjaźniać. Wystarczy, jeżeli nie będziemy go dręczyć na każdym kroku.  
\- Natasza ma rację. – Bruce wstał z krzesła i przeciągnął się. – Jeżeli już to ustaliliśmy, ja wracam do laboratorium. Mam jeszcze masę badań, które chciałbym zrobić, nim pójdę spać.  
Banner wyszedł. Zaraz za nim podążył Clint, rzucając przepraszające spojrzenie blondynowi oraz Natasza. Tony stał w miejscu, z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi i twardym wzrokiem. Steve przeszedł z nogi na nogę, czując się trochę niekomfortowo pod jego spojrzeniem.  
\- Cóż, skoro chcesz, byśmy się integrowali, zrobię to. – Stark westchnął cierpiętniczo i wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, jakby tam szukał ratunku, jednak na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech. – Ale ostrzegam, że Loki i tak może mnie nie polubić. W końcu sam wiesz, jaką mam niewyparzoną gębę.  
Po tych słowach brunet wyszedł raźnym krokiem, mrucząc coś pod nosem o nowych obowiązkach i kolejnym dziecku do pilnowania. Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Poszło lepiej, niż myślał. Tak naprawdę, w ogóle nie planował tej całej rozmowy, ale i tak była ona dużo spokojniejsza, niż mógłby zakładać. Z tym szerokim uśmiechem ruszył do siłowni, by dołączyć do boskich braci.


	2. Chapter 2

Trening wcale nie przypadł do gustu Gromowładnemu. Znaczy, wszystko było wspaniale, dopóki Steve nie pojawił się na sali, a Loki wręcz rozpromieniał na jego widok. Thor nie był z natury zazdrosny, ale gdy w końcu miał swojego młodszego braciszka da siebie, nie mógł zdzierżyć, że inni też chcą z nim być. A już w szczególności Kapitan Ameryka z tym swoim wstydliwym uśmiechem, dżentelmeńską postawą i oczami, koloru letniego nieba. Z jednej strony bóg był na niego wściekły, z drugiej zaś nie potrafił długo złościć się na przyjaciela, który nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojej ukrytej mocy.  


\- Rogers, potrzebuje kogoś silnego, kto…  


Natasza stanęła w drzwiach, a na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Thor przygniatał biednego Steve’a do maty jakimś skomplikowanym chwytem i tłumaczył wszystko Loki’emu. Kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu, widząc załamaną minę super żołnierza i zmartwionego boga kłamstw.  


\- Thor, pozwolisz ze mną?  


\- Potrzebujesz mej pomocy, panno Romanov?  


\- Mam kilka rzeczy do przeniesienia i jestem pewna, że tobie one nie sprawią tak dużo problemów, jak innym.  


Thor nie potrafił odmówić, gdy ktoś prosił go o pomoc. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie bratu, który tylko uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, po czym podążył za czerwonowłosą, która już zdążyła wyjść z sali. Steve westchnął z ulgą, nadal leżąc na macie i analizując w głowie to, co właśnie zaszło. A raczej swoją spektakularną porażkę w walce z Gromowładnym.  


\- Może mógłbyś dać mi kilka lekcji, Kapitanie?  


Loki pomógł wstać żołnierzowi, nie przestając wpatrywać się w niego wyczekująco. Miał naprawdę zielone oczy, których Rogers nie potrafił zapomnieć. Kolor, kształt, sposób, w jaki błyszczą. Godzina z jego tarczą za szkicownik, ołówek i chwilę sam na sam z tymi oczami. Blondyn potrząsnął głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Brunet nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać, a Steve nie miał serca mówić mu "nie". Westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się do boga.  


\- To bierzmy się za te lekcje, nim Thor wróci i znów pozamiata mną podłogę.  


Brunet zachichotał cicho, po czym związał mocniej spodnie, które dostał od Gromowładnego, by nie spadły mu one w czasie ćwiczeń. Rogers stanął na środku maty do ćwiczeń, czekając aż Trikster do niego dołączy. Loki po chwili był juz przy nim, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust.  


\- Czego chciałbyś się najpierw nauczyć?  


Loki przez chwile się zastanawiał z poważną miną, po czym znów na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech.  


\- Tego ruchu, gdy przerzuciłeś Thora przez siebie.  


Steve uśmiechnął się do siebie. Podobało mu się to, w jakim skupieniu Loki słuchał jego tłumaczeń, jak wykonywał jego polecenia, prosił o rady. Pokazał mu tylko kilka podstawowych chwytów, ale brunet był tak tym podekscytowany, jakby zdobył za pierwszym razem czarny pas w karate. Blondyn nie mógł się nie uśmiechać. Radość i ekscytacja wręcz wyciekały z bruneta i zarażały każdego, kto był obok niego.  


\- Bracie, zapomniałem wspomnieć, że księgi, które chciałeś...  


Thor wpadł do sali jak burza. Steve zachwiał sie i Loki to wykorzystał. Podciął go i przewrócił na plecy, nie docenił jednak refleksu żołnierza. Rogers zdążył złapać go za koszulkę i pociągnąć za sobą. W taki oto sposób Steve leżak na materacach, Loki na nim, a Thor wpatrywał się w nich z głupia mina.  


\- Cóż ma to znaczyć? Przyjacielu Steve, czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?  


\- Co? - spytał głupawo blondyn, po czym spojrzał w zielone oczy boga, oddalone od jego twarzy zaledwie o kilkanaście centymetrów. Czuj ciepły oddech bruneta na swojej brodzie i mimowolnie sie zaczerwienił. Natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, podnosząc ze sobą zdezorientowanego Trikstera.- Ćwiczyliśmy tylko chwyty. Nic sie nie działo!  


\- Steve... - zaczął cicho Loki, ale masywna dłoń boga piorunów, która zaraz znalazła sie na jego ramieniu, natychmiast go uciszyła.  


\- Skoro już skończyliście, zabieram Loki'ego ze sobą. Doktor Banner oczekuje go na badaniach. Poza tym jeszcze księgi...  


\- Księgi? - zaciekawił się brunet.  


\- Tak, Loki. Księgi. Mam nadzieje, ze to właśnie o te ci chodziło.  


Thor wyprowadził brata z sali, kiwając na pożegnanie głową w stronę Rogersa i jednocześnie wpatrując się w niego uważnie katem oka. Steve zawstydził się lekko, chociaż nie robił nic złego. Ćwiczyli tylko. Upadki się zdążają. To nic nie znaczy. Prawda?

 

Thor był bardzo opiekuńczy. Może nawet trochę nad. Ale dopiero, co odzyskał swojego młodszego brata, który wręcz chłonął każde jego słowo. Loki był inny, a jednocześnie nadal był sobą. Gromowładny nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale chciał, by zostało tak jak najdłużej, póki Loki nie odzyska swoich wspomnień. Może wtedy przejrzy na oczy i wróci ze złej ścieżki.  


Nie chodzi jednak o to, co Thor chciał, tylko jak się zachowywał. Steve stał się jego numerem jeden na liście osób, których nie chciał dopuszczać do bruneta. Wytłumaczenie tej decyzji było wręcz banalne. Thor był zazdrosny. Zazdrosny, że Loki uśmiecha się tak szczerze do żołnierza. Że poszukuje jego towarzystwa. Że chce z nim przebywać. Poza tym Rogers był tak przyjazny w stosunku do Trikstera, ze Thor miał dość. Czas, który miał spędzać z bratem, spędzał, przypatrując się rozmawiającej, gotującej, walczącej dwójce, którzy szczerzyli sie do siebie szeroko, szczęśliwi ze swojej obecności. A Thor chciał po prostu mieć brata!!!!  


Jedno jednak musiał przyznać żołnierzowi. Pomógł otworzyć się Loki'emu, wyciągnął go z tej cichej, przestraszonej skorupy. Loki zachowywał się jak w dzieciństwie. Był ciekawski, żywiołowy i chętny poznania wszystkiego, co go otaczało. Nadal mówił niewiele, jakby się bał, że może nie być wysłuchany, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w odkrywaniu wszystkiego, co się wokół niego znajdowało. I tu Thor trafił na kolejna osobę, która odciągała Trikstera od jego osoby. A mianowicie Tony.  


Gdy Stark zobaczył, jak Loki wpatruje się w skupieniu w jego tablet, który zostawił w salonie, jak delikatnie przesuwa palcami po ekranie, jak zafascynowany poznaje jego możliwości, usiadł obok boga i z szerokim uśmiechem zaczął mu tłumaczyć zasadę jego działania. Loki wsłuchiwał się w jego wykład z uchylonymi ustami. A Tony wręcz uwielbiam, gdy się go słuchało. Kilka dni później Loki został po raz pierwszy zaprowadzony do warsztatu i spędził tam cały dzień, przypatrując się pracy Starka i słuchając jego gadaniny. Tony uwielbiam mówić. A Loki chciał tego słuchać.  


Po miesiącu Thor w końcu przyzwyczaił się do tego, ze jego ukochany braciszek spędza czas nie tylko z nim. Zaakceptował to z wielkim bólem serca. Ale cieszył się, że Loki nie był sam wśród Avengersów. Że nie był potępiany na każdym kroku. Że został tak dobrze przyjęty. Uspokoił się. Ale nie przestał przyglądać się Rogersowi za każdym razem, gdy Loki był w pobliżu żołnierza. Widział już tę minę na twarzy Loki'ego. I to, co działo się potem, wcale nie kończyło się dla Trikstera dobrze w jego młodości.  


Avengersi przyzwyczaili sie do obecności Kłamcy. Nawet Clint przestał wzdrygać się i wychodzić z pomieszczenia za każdym razem, jak Loki wchodził. Natasza nawet zgodziła się nauczyć boga kilku chwytów, po długiej rozmowie ze Steve’m i jego błagalnym spojrzeniu, któremu nikt nie mógł się oprzeć. Nawet Czarna Wdowa.  


Dni mijały i wszyscy byli przekonani, że amnezja Loki’ego jest prawdziwa, i co gorsza, prawdopodobnie stała. Ale Loki, to nie był jedyny złoczyńca, z którym Avengersi mieli do czynienia. Biorąc pod uwagę, że przez miesiąc mieli całkowity spokój, i tak im się udało. Aż do teraz.  
Pora obiadowa. Tony oczywiście siedział we własnym warsztacie i nie zamierzał wychodzić. Clint i Natasza czekali na posiłek w siłowni. Bruce, Thor i Loki siedzieli przy dużym stole w kuchni, a Steve mieszał coś zawzięcie w garnkach. Kapitan zazwyczaj robił za kucharza. A inni się po prostu na to godzili. Nikomu się nie chciało gotować. A Steve to lubił.  


Głośny sygnał zatrzymał wszystkich w miejscu. Każdy zamarł na sekundę, po czym w całej wieży zapanował harmider. Steve biegł po tarczę, Tony zakładał własną zbroję, Natasza i Clint zbroili się jak najszybciej, a Thor biegł po młot. Bruce złapał za ramię Loki’ego i posadził go z powrotem na krześle, gdy ten chciał pobiec za bratem.  


\- Nie możesz z nami iść. – powiedział bardzo spokojnie, wpatrując się w bruneta. – Zjedź coś, pooglądaj telewizję, popilnuj wieży i nigdzie nie wychodź, dobra? Thor pewnie by nie chciał, byś się gdzieś zgubił.  


\- Nie mogę pomóc?  


Doktor westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową. Zielone oczy Loki’ego i jego błagalny wzrok powinny być zapisane pod kategorią: „broń masowego rażenia”. Na szczęście był sam w kuchni i miał doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z takim spojrzeniem. Błagalny wzrok Starka był równie niebezpieczny, co Loki’ego.  


\- Twoją bronią jest magia, Loki. Zawsze była. Jak przypomnisz sobie, jak się nią posługiwać, wtedy pomyślimy o tym, jak możesz nam pomóc. A teraz zostań w wieży i nigdzie nie wychodź, rozumiesz?  


Trikster pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. Bruce nie czekał na jego odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Loki nie odzywa się, póki nie musi. Odwzajemnił tylko uśmiech i ruszył szybko do windy. Inni zapewnie już na niego czekają.  


Loki rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół, gdy został już sam. Kuchnia była ogromna, ale jakoś nigdy taka mu się nie wydawała. Thor sprawiał, że każde pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, kurczyło się. A teraz Loki był sam, sam w tej wielkiej wieży, której nawet nie zdążył jeszcze całej poznać. I nie podobało mu się to, ani trochę.  


Nałożył sobie pełen talerz, po czym wyłączył kuchenkę, o której Steve całkowicie zapomniał. Przeszedł wolno do salonu, postawił talerz na stoliku, po czym włączył telewizor. Chwilę skakał po kanałach, aż trafił na wiadomości. Kamera właśnie pokazywała zbliżenie Kapitana Ameryki, który wyskakiwał z samolotu. W oddali widać było wielkie roboty, które niszczyły wszystko, co popadnie.  


Prezenterka coś mówiła, ale brunet jej nie słyszał. W skupieniu wpatrywał się, jak Avengersi starają się zniszczyć roboty. Zaciskał mocno pięści, gdy któryś z robotów uderzył jednego z bohaterów, co zdarzało się częściej, niż ktokolwiek by chciał. Chciał tam być. Chciał im pomóc. A mógł tylko bezczynnie patrzeć.  


Kamera nagle zwróciła się na jednego z robotów. Był mniejszy i szybszy. Zbliżał się wolno do Thora, który akurat zajęty był walką z innym robotem. Oba roboty wystrzeliły nagle w stronę boga. Uniósł się kurz, przez który nic nie było widać, po czym Thor przeleciał kilkanaście metrów i uderzył plecami o budynek. Mjolnir znajdował się kilka metrów od blondyna, który próbował wydostać się spod sterty gruzu. A roboty już się do niego zbliżały. Większy z nich złapał boga za szyję i podniósł. Mniejszy wycelował w głowę blondyna z laserowego działa. Thor próbował się uwolnić, ale palce robota uniemożliwiały mu nawet nabranie powietrza w płuca. Gromowładny wyciągnął dłoń, przyzywając do siebie swój młot, a w tej samej chwili mniejszy robot wystrzelił.  


Rozbłysło coś zielonego. Ręka większego robota odpadła nagle, palce rozluźniły się i Thor był wolny. Mniejszy robot miał dziurę w korpusie wielkości małego auta. Przewrócił się, przestając działać. Znów dało się widzieć rozbłysk zieleni i wszystkie roboty przestały się ruszać. Nadal działały. Po prostu nie mogły się poruszyć. Bohaterowie od razu to wykorzystali, niszcząc je, wdzięczni za nieznaną pomoc. Walka trwała ponad godzinę. Gdyby nie ta pomoc, zapewnie trwałaby o wiele dłużej.  


Loki usiadł na kanapie. Kiedy wstał? Dlaczego telewizor jest wyłączony? Kiedy jedzenie zdążyło zrobić się zimne? I dlaczego jest tak cholernie zmęczony? Serce kołatało mu się w piersi, oddech był przyśpieszony. Spróbował wstać, ale zakręciło mu się tylko w głowie. Przymknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Gdy już był pewny, że wszystko jest już w porządku, wstał i skierował się do kuchni. Może nie może im pomóc w walce, ale na pewno może zrobić dla nich coś miłego po walce.

 

\- To był Loki, mówię ci! Tylko on używa takiej magii!!  


\- Ale przecież on nie pamięta, jak jej używać. Chyba, że…  


\- Chyba, że nas okłamał. I nadal kłamie. Przyznaj się Steve, że to może być prawda…  


\- Więc dlaczego nic jeszcze nie zrobił, by się nas pozbyć? Nie tak łatwo udawać amnezję, Tony. I całkiem nową osobowość.  


\- On jest BOGIEM KŁAMSTW!!!  


\- Zamknijcie się obaj!!!!  


Zamilkli, spoglądając na Bruce’a lekko przestraszeni. Banner nigdy nie podnosił głosu, nie krzyczał. Jak widać, był tak zmęczony walką, że wszystko go denerwowało. A zdenerwowany Bruce to zły Hulk.  


\- To była magia mojego brata. Ale była jakaś dziwna. Nie kontrolowana. Pierwotna…  


\- Pierwotna? Czyli coś musiało ją wyzwolić. Tylko, co?  


-Możemy omówić to w domu? Posiedzenie z Fury’m się skończyło. Jestem głodny i zmęczony. Chodźmy do domu…  


Żałosny jęk Starka podziałał i już po chwili cały zespół siedział w samolocie i kierował się w stronę Stark Tower. Skierowali się najpierw do swoich pokoi, by wziąć szybki prysznic i się przebrać, po czym do kuchni, by napełnić zgłodniałe żołądki po ciężkim wysiłku. A w kuchni czekała na nich miła niespodzianka.  


Stół pełen jedzenia. Zapiekanka ziemniaczana, domowa pizza, zupy, pieczone mięso, frytki. Nawet placki i jakiś pudding na słodko. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w ciszy w stół. Oprzytomnieli dopiero, gdy brzuch Thora wydał z siebie donośne burczenie. Rzucili się na jedzenie, nakładając pełne talerze i jedząc. Dopiero, gdy około połowa talerzy na stole była pusta, spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mają o tym myśleć. W tej samej chwili do kuchni wszedł wolno Loki. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i uśmiechnął niepewnie.  


\- Smakuje wam?  


\- Ty to zrobiłeś? – spytał Tony, a Clint wolno odłożył własny talerz. Łucznik wyglądał na wystraszonego, ale uspokoił się, gdy Natasza złapała go za ramię i ścisnęła lekko.  


\- Widziałem jak walczycie. A potem… chyba zepsuł się telewizor… - brunet zawahał się, marszcząc brwi, po czym pokręcił głowa i uśmiechnął się. – Pomyślałem, że będziecie głodni.  


\- Widziałeś nas? W wiadomościach? – Steve rzucił szybkie spojrzenie milionerowi, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i wpakował sobie do ust kolejny kawałek pizzy. – Co dokładnie widziałeś?  


\- Roboty. Was wszystkich, walczących. I Thor’a w rękach robota, a później… Później telewizor się wyłączył. – Trikster oparł się o futrynę drzwi i westchnął cicho. – Cieszę się, że nic złego wam nie jest.  


Uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając żujących bohaterów samych. Thor wolno przełknął to, co akurat miał w ustach, po czym nałożył na swój talerz wszystkiego po trochu i ruszył za bratem. Rogers spoglądał za nim w ciszy, nie bardzo wiedząc, co o tym myśleć.  


\- To wiele wyjaśnia… - mruknęła Natasza, nalewając sobie wina z barku.  


\- Przynajmniej wiemy, na czym stoimy. – Tony podał szklankę bursztynowego płynu Barton’owi i spojrzał pytająco na Bruce’a, który tylko pokręcił głową.  


\- O czym ty… - zaczął Rogers, ale Stark wsadził mu do ust kawałek ciasta.  


\- Steve, mam do ciebie taką malutką, maciupeńką sprawę! – Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko, prawie łącząc palec wskazujący i kciuk, gdy chciał pokazać, jaką to wielką sprawę ma do żołnierza.  


\- Słucham.  


\- Pamiętasz, na ostatnim bankiecie SI kręciła się wokół ciebie taka drobna brunetka o niebieskich oczach. Jak ona się nazywała? Amy, Ana…?  


-Amber. – Steve spojrzał na przyjaciela, marszcząc brwi.  


\- Właśnie! I ona jest córką jednego gościa, z którym SI ma podpisać umowę. Jakbyś mógł wziąć ją na przejażdżkę, pokazać miasto? Jest tutaj po raz pierwszy…  


\- Tony, co ty kombinujesz?  


\- Ja? – geniusz naburmuszył się jak pięciolatek. – Ja nic nie kombinuje! Po prostu chciałem twojej pomocy! Pepper by to bardzo pomogło, gdyby ten facet był zadowolony, a widać było, że wpadłeś dziewczynie w oko…  


\- Tony…  


\- Poza tym prawie nie wychodzisz z wieży. – słowotok bilionera ciężko było przerwać, gdy mężczyzna się już nakręcił. - Trochę kontaktów międzyludzkich dobrze ci zrobi. Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie. Słyszałem, że ta mała jest fanką malarstwa i artystką. Będziecie mieć wspólne tematy. No weź, Steve!!! Zrób to dla mnie, co? A jak nie dla mnie, to dla Pepper! Steeeeeeeeeeeeve!!!  


\- Dobra, już dobra! – Rogers westchnął zrezygnowany i pokręcił głową. – Tylko nie jęcz już, proszę.  


\- Ja wcale nie jęczę. Bruce, czy ja jęczę?  


Odpowiedziało mu tylko ciche chrząknięcie od zaczerwienionego doktora, który zaraz ukrył twarz w kubku z herbatą. Tony wyszczerzył się szeroko w jego stronę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Clinta.  


\- Mam dla ciebie kilka prototypów strzał, jakbyś był zainteresowany, ptaszku.  


\- Hej! – krzyknął Barton, ale zaraz westchnął tylko cicho i wypił swojego drinka do końca. – Jestem. Prowadź do swej pieczary.  


\- To jest moje sanktuarium, a nie pieczara. Co ja, smok?  


\- Sądząc po tym, jak zawzięcie bronisz, by cokolwiek stamtąd wynosić, nawet śmiecie, to tak! – Hawkeye wyminął geniusza i ruszył szybkim krokiem do windy.  


\- Wiem, gdzie śpisz, Barton! – Tony krzyknął i ruszył za blondynem.  


\- Czyżby?  


\- Jarvis wie wszystko! A z nim i ja! – Stark odwrócił się, gdy już był przy windzie i spojrzał na Rogersa. – Umówiłem cię z nią jutro wieczorem. Około 19 jej limuzyna powinna podjechać po ciebie. Ubierz się jakoś ładnie. I nie musisz dziękować!  


Steve pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko, gdy Clint i Tony znikli już w windzie. Natasza poklepała go lekko po ramieniu, po czym wyszła z kuchni. Żołnierz spojrzał na Bruce’a, który wolno zbierał brudne talerze, po czym ruszył, by mu pomóc. Nie miał ochoty na żadną ustawianą randkę, ale Tony’ego nie da się przegadać. Westchnął po raz kolejny i wziął się za mycie, wdzięczny za cichą i kojącą obecność Banner’a.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem nie zbetowane, bo chcę to wrzucić od razu, a tak to musielibyście jeszcze czekać. No, ale nic. Jak są błędy, to proszę mówić.

Loki spał jak zabity całą noc. Już dawno nie był taki zmęczony. Nawet po treningach z Thorem czy Stevem. Wstał dopiero koło południa, nadal ledwo widząc na oczy. Dowlókł się do kuchni, siadł na krześle i położył głowę na stole. Obiecując sobie solennie, że zaraz wstanie i przygotuje sobie śniadanie, przymknął oczy. Nie minęła chwila, jak już spał.  
Kilkanaście minut później do kuchni wszedł Steve. Skończył właśnie swój codzienny trening w siłowni i miał zamiar przygotować obiad dla siebie i reszty drużyny. Zatrzymał się jednak w drzwiach, widząc śpiącą postać. Wolno podszedł do bruneta i delikatnie nim potrząsnął, by go zbudzić.   
\- Będzie cię wszystko bolało, jeżeli będziesz tak spał, Loki.  
Trikster uniósł głowę i zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co się wokół niego dzieje. Leniwy uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta, gdy zauważył żołnierza. Steve zaśmiał się cicho, po czym odgarnął mu z czoła włosy.  
\- Jeżeli jesteś zmęczony, połóż się do łóżka – zaproponował, zaglądając do lodówki i zastanawiając się, co dziś przyrządzić. – Nie masz przecież dziś nic do zrobienia…  
\- Mogę ci pomóc? – spytał bóg, podnosząc się z krzesła i uśmiechając. – Nie chcę przespać całego dnia.  
\- Pewnie. Na początek pomóż mi wymyślić, co takiego możemy zrobić dla reszty…  
I tak minął im czas. Reszta drużyny wolno przybywała do kuchni, wiedziona smakowitymi zapachami, gdy wszystko już zostało zrobione. Ostatni pojawił się Tony, w brudnej koszulce i smarem na policzkach. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i chciał rzucić na jedzenie, ale Steve złapał go za tylną kieszeń spodni.  
\- Steeeeeeve… - jęknął żałośnie geniusz, gdy żołnierz pchnął go w stronę zlewu. – Głodny jestem, chyba mi nie odmówisz jedzenia…  
\- Nie odmówię. Ale najpierw umyjesz ręce.  
\- Przecież nie będę jadł palcami! – zdenerwował się bilioner, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie.  
Okazało się, że jednak jadł palcami. Grillowane skrzydełka i udka kurczaka, frytki oraz sałatka. Stark wydał z siebie okrzyk radości i rzucił się na jedzenie, nie zwracając uwagi na zdegustowaną minę Nataszy i chichot Clinta. W ogóle mało było dla niego ważne, gdy był głodny.  
\- Bracie, dziś chciałbym obejrzeć z tobą ten spektakl, o którym opowiadał mi przyjaciel Barton. Wojna wśród gwiazd?  
\- Gwiezdne Wojny, Thor. – mruknął łucznik, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Właśnie. Im nas więcej, tym lepiej! – bóg prawie podskakiwał na krześle z ekscytacji.  
\- Znów wykradacie filmy z mojej kolekcji? – spytał Tony pomiędzy jedną frytką a drugą. – W takim razie ja też chce oglądać!  
\- Wieczory filmowe… Dawno ich nie organizowaliśmy – Bruce uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
\- Zrobimy popcorn i będziemy komentować efekty specjalne… Będzie zabawna!  
\- Clint, nie ekscytuj się tak. – Natasza nie spuszczała wzroku z tabletu, który trzymała na kolanach. – Zamawiam fotel.  
\- Ja tam chciałem siedzieć! – jęknął Barton.  
\- To ustalone! Dziś wieczór filmowy! – ogłosił Tony, ucinając jęki blondyna.  
\- Będziemy tak wszyscy? – spytał Loki i zaraz spojrzał na Rogersa, który westchnął cicho.  
\- Ja…  
\- Ty masz dziś tę randkę, Kapitanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś!  
\- Nie zapomniałem, Tony – Steve uśmiechnął się smutno w stronę Trikstera. – Ja dzisiaj pasuje. Może następnym razem.  
\- No tak. Nie wolno pozwolić damie czekać i w ogóle – Clint wyszczerzył się szeroko, po czym skrzywił się, gdy Natasza kopnęła go w kostkę. – No, co?  
\- Nic. Czy ja ci coś mówię?  
\- Kopnęłaś mnie!  
\- Dzieciaki, spokój! – powiedział Bruce, zanim coś mogłoby się stać.  
\- Wychodzisz wieczorem? – Kłamca spojrzał na żołnierza wielkimi oczami. Ten westchnął ponownie i kiwnął głową.  
\- Nie martw się, bracie. Kapitan na pewno dołączy do nas następnym razem!  
\- Oczywiście, że tak.  
Loki tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wrócił do skubania swojego jedzenia. Powinien być zadowolony, że jego przyjacielowi się układa. Tylko, że w środku coś mu mówiło, że wcale zadowolony z tego faktu nie jest.

 

Steve wrócił do wieży kilka minut przed północą. Wszedł wolno do pokoju, gdzie drużyna plus Loki oglądali kolejny film. Zapewne nie ruszyli się ze swoich miejsc od chwili, gdy na nich zasiedli. Filmówka, bo tak nazywali ten pokój, była doskonałym miejscem do oglądania. Wielki fotel, w którym wpół leżała Natasza z nogami na podłokietniku oraz gigantyczna kanapa, mieszcząca Thora, Lokiego i Bruce’a oraz Toniego, który leżał z głową na kolanach doktora, a zza kanapę wystawały mu nogi dopiero od kolan. Clint siedział na puchatym dywanie, oparty o fotel z wielką miską popcornu na kolanach.   
Wejście kapitana nie zostało przegapione, chociaż większość z wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zasnąć. Tony podniósł się na łokciach i uśmiechnął szeroko, podnosząc brew w geście zapytania. Rogers uśmiechnął się radośnie, podniósł nogi geniusza, usiadł i położył jego nogi na swoich udach.  
\- Ta mina mi się podoba – bilioner uśmiechnął się szeroko i wbił piętę w nogę blondyna. – Opowiadaj natychmiast ze wszystkimi brudnymi szczegółami.  
\- Tony! – szepnął Banner.  
\- Nie było żadnych brudnych szczegółów – jęknął Steve, ale na ustach nadal błąkał mu się radosny uśmiech. – Było bardzo kulturalnie i przyjemnie…  
\- Przyjemnie…? – Clint odłożył miskę i przysunął się bliżej, by lepiej słyszeć.  
-Nie w takim sensie! – twarz żołnierza przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora. – Po prostu siedzieliśmy w restauracji, rozmawialiśmy, później poszliśmy na spacer i znów rozmawialiśmy…  
\- E, nic ciekawego – Barton wrócił na swoje miejsce oraz do miski popcornu. – Możemy wrócić do filmu?  
\- Clint! – Natasza trąciła stopą głowę łucznika. Ten spojrzał na nią spod byka, ale kobieta jakoś nie przejęła się jego złym wzrokiem.  
\- Steve, prosiłem, byś się postarał… - jęknął Stark, opadając z powrotem na kolana Bruce’a, zakrywając teatralnie oczy dłonią. – A tak bardzo byś pomógł w tym Pepper!  
\- Spotykam się z nią jutro na obiedzie, a później mamy zwiedzać muzeum – blondyn wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie dostrzec rosnącego uśmiechu na twarzy geniusza.  
\- Widzisz! Jak chcesz, to umiesz, ty Casanovo!   
\- Tony, zamknij się i oglądaj dalej film, dobrze? – doktor przejechał palcami po włosach mężczyzny.  
\- Ale ja już go widziałem! Nie możemy zrobić czegoś innego? Bardziej… - Stark przeciągnął się i wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę na plecach Bannera. – ekscytującego?  
\- Nie chce wam przeszkadzać, przyjaciele, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym mógł w spokoju skończyć oglądać ten wspaniały pokaz – Thor sięgnął po pilota, leżącego na stoliku obok kanapy, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Loki wstał wolno i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Bracie?  
\- Jestem zmęczony. Położę się już.  
\- Loki?  
Steve spojrzał na bruneta, który tylko uśmiechnął się smutno w jego stronę i wyszedł z pokoju. Blondyn powiódł wzrokiem po reszcie drużyny. Gromowładny uśmiechnął się równie smutno, co Trikster. Clint wpatrzony był w telewizor i żuł wolno popcorn, a Natasza, Bruce i Tony wpatrywali się w Steva z zainteresowaniem i troską, w przypadku doktora, wypisanymi na twarzach. Żołnierz rozłożył pytająco ręce i uniósł brwi, ale nim któreś z nich odpowiedziało, Barton zaśmiał się głośno. Drużyna wróciła do oglądania filmu.

Następnego ranka Steve chodził zadowolony i uśmiechnięty. Gdy wyszedł na spotkanie, odprowadzany do drzwi był podtekstami i śmiechami w wykonaniu Toniego i Clinta. Oczywiście w drzwiach wyglądał, jakby wysmarował się sokiem z wiśni, ale zaśmiał się tylko i zignorował przyjaciół.  
Każdy następny dzień wyglądał podobnie. Steve wychodził wieczorem lub wczesnym popołudniem, odprowadzany żartami drużyny, po czym wracał zadowolony i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Reszta drużyny nabijała się z jego miłostki, a Loki czuł się coraz gorzej. Nie wiedział, dlaczego się smuci, dlaczego czuje się źle. Zamykał się w swoim pokoju, lub ćwiczył ostro w siłowni z Thorem. Ilekroć widział Kapitana, od razu wracał do niego humor, ale szybko mu przechodziło, bo blondyn szedł spotkać się ze swoją nową przyjaciółką. Po tygodniu, jednego dnia Loki po prostu nie wyszedł z pokoju. Po południu zaniepokoiło to Avengersów tak, że siłą włamali się do jego pokoju. Ale to, co tam ujrzeli, całkowicie ich zamurowało.  
\- Loki… To naprawdę ty?  
Cztery pary oczu wpatrywały się w siedzącą na łóżku czarnowłosą piękność. Kobieta wolno powiodła wzrokiem po czwórce bohaterów, które wpadły do pokoju, po czym kiwnęła głową, a z jej usta wydobył się cichy szloch.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie – Steve podszedł do niej i podał jej chusteczkę. – Nie chcieliśmy, byś płakał… płakała… Chyba się zgubiłem.  
\- Mój brat potrafi zmieniać swe kształty – Thor usiadł obok brunetki i przygarnął ją do siebie. - Wystarczy, że teraz znów się odmieni.  
\- Ale ja nie wiem, jak! – chlipnęła kobieta, a z jej dużych, zielonych oczu potoczyły się łzy.  
Niektóre kobiety olśniewają swoim uśmiechem. Inne są piękne z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Loki była piękna, nawet z zaczerwienionymi oczami i łzami na policzkach.  
\- Pytanie: dlaczego on zmienił się w nią? – Tony jako pierwszy odzyskał władzę nad językiem.  
Na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Jedno spojrzenie zdradziło ją całkowicie. Jedno spojrzenie w kierunku Steva i Tony znał już odpowiedź na większość swoich pytań, dotyczących boga kłamstw. Stark uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wolnym krokiem skierował się do wyjścia.  
\- A ty, gdzie? – spytał Clint, gdy ten przechodził obok niego.  
\- Nasza mała księżniczka ma swoje małe, sercowe problemy. To będzie wspaniałe widowisko.  
Barton spojrzał na Loki, później na Rogersa, a na końcu na wychodzącego Toniego, po czym ruszył za nim, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
\- Rozumiesz coś z tego, przyjacielu? – Thor skierował wzrok n a kapitana.  
\- Ani słowa – blondyn westchnął i usiadł na łóżku, po drugiej stronie kobiety.  
\- Co teraz będzie?- czarnowłosa piękność pociągnęła ostatni raz nosem i wytarła łzy z twarzy.  
\- Z czym? – Asgardczyk spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
\- Ze mną. Z tym ciałem…  
\- To nadal ty, Loki – powiedział Steve, łapiąc jej zgrabną dłoń w swoje. – Nieważne, w jakim jesteś ciele, to nadal ty.  
Delikatny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu na chwilę odebrało oddech żołnierzowi. Wspaniałe oczy, w które mógłby wpatrywać się godzinami. Oczy, w których zawsze znajdował się smutek, nieważne w jakim humorze był ich właściciel. Nie potrafił powiedzieć „nie”, gdy te oczy wpatrywały się w niego błagalnie. Na tą krótką chwilę cały jego świat skurczył się do tych oczu. Nic innego nie było ważne.  
\- Dziękuję za te słowa. – Loki przysunęła się do mężczyzny i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Thora. – Chodź bracie. Twoja ukochana Jane czeka na ciebie w twoim pokoju.  
\- Jane jest tutaj? – spytał zaskoczony bóg, wstając i łapiąc jej dłoń.  
\- Tyle dni byłeś ze mną bracie. A to twoja ukochana. Nie powinieneś o niej zapominać.  
Thor wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha i szybkim krokiem ruszył do drzwi, ciągnąc za sobą brunetkę. Ta spojrzała na Steva i uśmiechnęła się, nim znikła za drzwiami. Rogers został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, uczuciami i wątpliwościami.

 

Jane w pierwszej chwili chciała wydrapać oczy Loki, gdy zobaczyła ją idącą za rękę z Thorem. Zaraz po tym, gdy brunetka schowała się za bogiem piorunów, chciała siąść na ziemi i płakać. Dopiero wyjaśnienia blondyna wszystko naprawiły i Jane mogła wreszcie wtulić się w masywną pierś Gromowładnego.  
\- Będę w salonie, jakby ktoś mnie potrzebował – burknęła pod nosem Loki i uciekła, widząc jak jej brat i ta kobieta zapominają o całym świecie w swoich ramionach.  
W salonie był już Tony, co było dziwne, bo mężczyzna swój wolny czas zazwyczaj spędzał w warsztacie lub laboratorium Bruce’a. Loki powiedziała to głośno, siadając na kanapie, blisko niego, by móc przyglądać się jego pracy na tablecie. Stark zaśmiał się tylko i kontynuował swoje zajęcie. Brunetka przez kilkanaście minut przyglądała się mu w ciszy, po czym westchnęła cicho i rozwaliła się na kanapie, jej głowa na ramieniu bilionera, by mogła przyglądać się dalej, jedna noga na stoliku, druga zgięta w kolanie na kanapie. Tony zamarł na sekundę, po czym wrócił do rysowania czegoś na ekranie.   
\- Nie za wygodnie ci? – spytał, nie odrywając oczu od tabletu. – Może jeszcze kocyk i kubek ciepłej kubek kawy do tego?  
\- Wolałabym herbatę, jeśli już jesteś taki wspaniałomyślny – westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, nieświadomie przechodząc na żeńską wersję „ja”. Tak właśnie działało zmienianie kształtów. To nie była iluzja. Loki był teraz prawdziwą kobietą w fizycznym i psychicznym znaczeniu.  
\- Zawsze jestem wspaniałomyślny, ale w tej chwili to jestem zajęty!  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Staram się zrobić czujnik, który wykrywałby magię – odpowiedział, nim zdążył o tym pomyśleć, po czym umilkł. – Stałeś się kobietą w nocy, prawda? – Tony odłożył tablet i spojrzał na Loki, która nadal była o niego oparta. – Twoja magia ujawnia się pod wpływem silnych emocji, reaguje na nie. Tak jak wtedy, gdy uratowałeś Thora przed doombotami.  
\- Do czego zmierzasz? – brunetka odsunęła się od niego i przekrzywiła lekko głowę, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Jakie emocje wywołały twoją przemianę w kobietę? Dlaczego chciałeś być kobietą?  
\- Chciałam?! Ja wcale…!  
\- Podświadomie musiałeś tego chcieć – Stark uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Może ma to związek z naszym Amerykańskim Chłopcem i jego randkami, co?  
\- Steve nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!  
\- Oj, słoneczko ty moje – geniusz poklepał ją po głowie, ale uśmiech nadal nie schodził z jego ust. Jego wyraz twarzy sprawił, że po kręgosłupie brunetki przeszedł dreszcz. – Kapitan jest tu wspólnym mianownikiem, jeżeli chodzi o ciebie. Pytanie tylko, co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?  
\- Ja… - kobieta westchnęła ciężko i spuściła głowę, nerwowo skubiąc rękaw dużego swetra, który na sobie miała. – Nie chcę, by wszystko się zepsuło…  
\- Boisz się, to zrozumiałe – Tony pokiwał głową, a na jego twarzy tym razem pojawiło się coś na kształt smutku. – Ale mogę ci powiedzieć jedno. Jeżeli nic nie powiesz, a wszystko zostanie po staremu, twoja szansa w końcu przepadnie. Chcesz na zawsze zostać jego przyjacielem? Będziesz w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdy przyprowadzi tu jakąś dziewczynę? Będziesz mógł po prostu uśmiechnąć się i pogratulować mu wyboru, nie czując przy tym goryczy? Nawet, jeżeli twoje wspomnienia wrócą, będziesz w stanie zignorować to uczucie i znów z nami walczyć tak, jak to robiłeś wcześniej?   
\- Przestań! – Trikster krzyknęła i zakryła uszy rękoma. – Nie chcę wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej! Nie chcę znów być zła! Nie chcę was stracić!  
\- Nas? Czy jego?  
\- Tony, błagam…  
Stark uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przygarnął ją do siebie, masując jej plecy kolistymi ruchami. Kobieta oddychała szybko, urywanie i drżała lekko. Po kilku minutach zdołała się uspokoić, ale gdy uniosła głowę w jej zielonych oczach były łzy.   
\- Podjęłaś decyzję? – Tony położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał na nią poważnie.  
\- Nie zrobię nic, póki nie będę pewna, że coś z tego będzie, Tony. A jak na razie na nic się nie zapowiada…  
Wstała gwałtownie i wyszła szybkim krokiem z pomieszczenia, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź bilionera. Ten spoglądał za nią, a gdy już znikła za drzwiami, westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po tablet, leżący na stole. Na ekranie pojawiła się poważna twarz Bruce’a, gdy tylko dotknął ekranu.  
\- Słyszałeś? – geniusz oparł się wygodnie, a Banner na ekranie pokiwał głową. – Coś z tym trzeba zrobić. Jak Loki się zorientował, co czuje, to teraz został nam Steve.  
\- Sam go wysłałeś na tę randkę – przypomniał mu doktor.  
\- Żeby nasz mały psotnik w końcu się dowiedział, co się w jego serduszku dzieje!  
\- A co masz zamiar zrobić z tą dziewczyną? Przecież tak po prostu ona stąd nie zniknie… - Bruce jęknął, gdy na usta Toniego wypłynął szeroki uśmiech. – Tony, nie! Nie będziesz nic robił! Masz to zostawić w spokoju! Namieszasz tylko bardziej…  
\- Bruce, dlaczego ty we mnie nie wierzysz? Musisz we mnie uwierzyć! – Stark jęknął żałośnie, ale cały efekt zepsuł jego uśmiech. – Będę u ciebie za 10 minut. Razem coś wykombinujemy.  
\- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł…  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to!  
Tony wyłączył tablet i przeciągnął się. Czas zacząć działać, by wygrać ten mały zakład z Nataszą.


End file.
